Forbidden
by RynAnn
Summary: What happens when the daughter of Robin and Marian falls in love with Guy of Gisborne's son?


I'm not abandoning my other fic, but this idea suddenly came to me an hour ago, and I thought I'd jot it down before I forgot about it. I also hope that no one has used this plot idea before--there's a great deal of RH fiction out there that I haven't read, so my apologizes if your story is similar to this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters not owned by the lovely creators of Robin Hood (BBC)

* * *

England, 1202

Seth kicked the pigpen in utter frustration. "A pox on you, you infernal—"

"Young man, I would advise you to close your mouth before you sprout any more vile words."

The boy whirled around only to find the elderly Father with his arms crossed and a frown upon his wrinkled brow. How was it that adults always happened upon you at the very worst of times? Not even five minutes ago Seth had been singing a lullaby, happily gathering eggs to take to the kitchen. Then came that pig! The rotten, haughty creature found a way out of her pen and into the barrels that sat just outside the kitchen.

"My apologizes, Father," he muttered gravely. "I did not see you."

"Does that matter, lad? God sees you. He hears you too, which is why it is in your best interest to speak in a more...Christian manner. Send Hedwig back to her pen and make sure the gate is properly secure this time." Seth had never understood the act of naming animals, especially this particular one. Hedwig was the name of a saint, but there was certainly _nothing_ holy about this creature.

He nodded his head and tied a rope around Hedwig's neck, gently guiding her back to her muddy abode. Seth examined the animal as he led her back. He didn't understand how a pig was able to look dignified and snobbish, but by God she did! Her snout was lifted to the sky as did her tail, her little bottom bobbing up and down as she pranced about. Seth stole a glance at the older man—even he could not repress a smile at the ridiculousness of it all. The priest—Father Peter was his name—was a kind man, but rather strict and highly disciplined. As fond as he was of the man, Seth had no inclination to join the brotherhood. Church on Sundays were enough for him, thank you very much.

Seth untied Hedwig and shoved her into the pen. He used the now free rope as a sort of ribbon, tying the broken ends of the gate together. It would a miracle if she got out now. Then again, Seth was sure that if a miracle pig were to exist, it would indeed be here. Seth and his mother Annie, formerly of Nottingham, lived in the Abbey at Kirklees. Seth, unsure of the events that happened just after his birth, did not know if he had been born here or not. All he knew was that he'd lived here, above the cellarium, for as long as he could remember.

"Seth! Seth, it is time for supper, son!"

Annie poked her head out the kitchen, a cool breeze giving her momentary relief from the hot, stuffy fire in the kitchen. Seth turned the corner and she eyed her boy with pride. He had inherited his mother's coloring and sweet disposition. Apart from his bright blue eyes he did not resemble his father, a blessing for which Annie thanked God daily. In fact, Seth was nothing like his father, though Annie credited herself with this fact and not the Lord. Well, maybe growing up with monks did help a bit. Her every spare moment was spent making sure her son was loved with a strong sense of ethics. So far, so good.

He knew nothing of his past, just that his father had been a bad man. Annie wondered every day if she should tell him the truth, but every day she came to the conclusion that he was still too young to handle the truth. One day soon she would have to tell him.

Seth skipped into the kitchen, happy to be near the smell of simmering hot stew and fresh bread. Annie enveloped him in her arms and buried her nose in his hair. Seth leaned into her. It was a common thing for his mother to do—every once in a while she would get a dreamy look in her eyes and a need to hold him always followed suite. He mentioned it to Father Peter once. His reply was that a mother's love for her child is so strong she sometimes worries she will lose him, and so when this fear arises, she holds her child close and says a little prayer that he will never leave. Seth laughed at this, but secretly hoped it wasn't true. He planned to have grand adventures one day, and he couldn't very well bring his mother along.

He could not have known it at the time, but Seth was indeed destined for adventure. It would lead him to many things, but most notable a dangerous man from his past and the love of a woman for his future.

* * *

cellarium: the store-house of a monastery

* * *

PLEASE review! I love getting feedback, and as much as I HATE to admit it, it does make me want to write more. 


End file.
